


Music to Our Ears

by impalagirl, wilddragonflying



Series: Roleplays [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Derek doesn't do it tho), (shaking/cursing), Babysitter!Stiles, Brief mentions of Infant Abuse, Derek and Kate have a baby girl, F/M, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, custody battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalagirl/pseuds/impalagirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek's seventeen when his life takes a ninety-degree turn.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He's three months from eighteen when it finishes the one-eighty, and Derek essentially takes custody of his two-month-old baby girl.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe he should rewind a bit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music to Our Ears

**Author's Note:**

> There are brief mentions of Derek walking in on Kate shaking Lyra and cursing at her; none of it is explicit, and it is only mentioned a couple of times.

Derek's seventeen when his life takes a ninety-degree turn.

He's three months from eighteen when it finishes the one-eighty, and Derek essentially takes custody of his two-month-old baby girl.

Maybe he should rewind a bit.

* * *

See, around his seventeenth birthday, he started fooling around with Kate Argent - eighteen years old, senior to his junior, hot as hell and popular to boot. They fucked, often, but they were never serious. Kate disappeared right after graduation, after about a month of avoiding him. Derek wasn't sure what he did wrong, but in the end he put the whole thing out of his mind and moved on.

At the end of the summer, Kate showed up on his doorstep, obviously heavily pregnant, and with the news that what Derek 'did wrong' was knock her up. Of course, it's a huge shock, but Derek and his family do everything they can to help with the last weeks of pregnancy and then with the newborn. Derek juggles classes and his daughter, Lyra May, as well as basketball - but then, just after Lyra turns one month old, Derek catches Kate shaking her and yelling at her while Lyra cries. Derek rushes in and snatches his daughter away, and after a short but furious argument, Derek leaves with Lyra and her supplies.

It takes a month for the paperwork to go through, but eventually Kate relinquishes all custody of Lyra to the Hales, and Derek will become her sole guardian when he turns eighteen. Unfortunately, without Kate to watch Lyra while Derek attends practice, there's no one to watch Lyra since everyone else in the family is busy with their own activities - so Derek faces the tough choice, and finds that it's not that hard to approach Coach Dunham after class and tell him that he needs to quit basketball.

Coach is sympathetic, and gives him two weeks to think it over and try to make other arrangements, but Derek isn't an idiot, and he knows that he won't be able to find other arrangements because the only thing he could do would be to hire a babysitter, but who the hell would he trust enough to leave them unattended with his two-month-old?

It's right as Derek's thinking that last thought that he runs smack into Stiles Stilinski, who'd apparently been hanging out outside the classroom door, waiting for an opportunity to go in to speak with Coach. "Oomph!" Derek grunts, reflexively catching Stiles before the latter can fall on his ass. "Jesus, do you have to stand so close to the door, Stilinski?"

"Sorry," Stiles says, though he doesn't sound remotely apologetic. "I just-- I think I left something in that classroom. Thanks for, y'know, catching me."

"No problem," Derek says, stepping to the side. He and Stiles have known of each other for a while, but he wouldn't say they're friends. They've been forced to partner on a couple of projects over the years, but nothing other than good grades ever came of them. "Sorry, I've got to get going - "

"No, wait," Stiles says hastily. "I, umm." He rubs at the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "How's your little girl, Hale?" He and Derek may not be friends, but the existence of Derek's daughter is no secret.

Derek's expression goes just a little bit dopey, the way it always does when he gets asked about Lyra. "She's good," he says, grinning. "Made a mess of the kitchen counter last night when she got sat down a little too close to the flour."

Stiles grins right back. "Sounds like she keeps you on your toes."

"She really does," Derek agrees. "But I love having her around, even though it means that my free time has pretty much become nonexistent."

"Is that why you were in with Coach?" Stiles asks. "Trying to work out a basketball schedule?"

Derek's expression drops at that. "No," he admits. "Quitting. There's no one to watch Lyra while I'm at practice; Mom and Dad both work, Laura has classes, and Cora has her own after school stuff."

Stiles frowns. "That sucks," he says, and he means it. "But I guess we give up all kinds of things for the people we love, right?"

"Yeah," Derek agrees. "I love Lyra and I honestly don't regret having to quit basketball. Coach gave me two weeks to find someone to watch her, but who am I going to trust with her?"

"Your friends?" Stiles suggests, although he concedes to himself that that probably isn't helpful. Derek's basketball career isn't the only thing that's taken a nosedive since the birth of his daughter.

Derek snorts. "Even if they hadn't abandoned me, I wouldn't trust them with a ten-year-old, much less my baby."

"Point," Stiles says, smiling. "Well, I hope you work it out, man. The team would be lost without you."

Derek laughs. "I'm sure they'd manage."

* * *

The next day finds Derek entering the school building after classes with Lyra in tow. There'd been an assembly during pre-calculus, when they'd been scheduled to have a test, so Mr. Harmond had asked them to stay behind to make it up. Derek, however, gets stopped at the door. 

"Mr. Harmond, she's sleeping," Derek says quietly, though there's an edge of frustration to his voice. "She won't be disturbing anyone, and I'll sit right next to the door - or hell, I'll even take my test in the hall. But I don't have any other time to take the test, and no one to watch her."

"I'm sorry, Hale," Mr. Harmond says, and he sounds like he actually means it. "I can't let you have her in school."

Derek takes a deep breath. "Mr. Harmond, I don't have any other time to take this test, and you said it's worth a decent chunk of our final grade."

"It is," Mr. Harmond agrees, "but it's against the rules. It's out of my hands, Hale, there's nothing I can do."

Stiles, who is walking past on his way to the library, hesitates when he hears this. "What's going on?" he asks. "Is there a problem, Derek?"

Derek sighs. "I don't have anyone to watch Lyra, and I need to make up this test that we missed because of the assembly," he explains. "Mr. Harmond won't let me take it if I've got Lyra with me."

"But she's sleeping," Stiles says, frowning.

Mr. Harmond sighs. "It's against the rules," he repeats.

Stiles looks at Derek. "Give her to me," he says. "I was only going to the library anyway."

"Those rules don't just apply to my classroom, Stilinski. They definitely won't have a baby in the library."

Stiles glares at him. "I'll take her out to my car."

"Stiles, it's fine. I'll just take the test during lunch or something," Derek says, defeated. Seriously, it's not during school hours and it's not like Lyra is already awake and screaming. 

"Derek," Stiles says, reaching out to lay a hand on his arm. "She'll be safe with me, I swear. Go take your test."

Derek hesitates for a moment before he caves. "She's got some toys and formula in the duffel bag," he says, handing both bag and baby to Stiles. "If she wakes up, try the formula first."

"I will," Stiles promises. "Good luck on the test. Mine's the blue Jeep out front when you're done."

"Thank you again; I've got some cash on me, I'll pay you when I get out, okay?" Mr. Harmond makes an impatient noise then, and Derek gives Stiles an apologetic look and gives Lyra and soft kiss to the forehead before ducking into the classroom, calculator and pencil in hand.

* * *

Thankfully, Lyra sleeps almost straight through Stiles' first stint as babysitter. He's got her in the driver's seat so he can do his homework against the dash on the passenger side, and they pass the first forty-five minutes in companionable silence. Of course, as soon as Stiles feels like it's safe to relax, she starts screaming.

"Hey, hey, no, pretty girl, don't cry," Stiles coos, already scrambling for the formula Derek promised would be in the duffel bag. He finds it, and scoops Lyra out of her carseat and into his arms. Derek finds them like that twenty minutes later, the bottle discarded in the carseat so that Stiles can cradle Lyra close and entertain her with his keys. Stiles looks up when Derek opens the driver's door, and gives him a soft smile. "Hey. How'd the test go?"

"About as well as you'd expect a test worth fifteen percent of your final grade to go," Derek sighs, moving the carseat into the back so that he can sit down. "Was she good?"

"As gold," Stiles says. "Gave me a little trouble about twenty minutes ago, but that's just 'cause you were hungry, isn't it, sweetie?" He bounces Lyra a little and laughs when she squeals and seizes his keys in her chubby little fists.

Derek grins. "I'm glad she slept for so long - Dad said he wore her out today." Derek lifts his hips, then, digging in his back pocket for his wallet. "Here," he says, pulling out a twenty. "For watching her."

Stiles scoffs and adjusts Lyra in his arms. "I don't want your money."

"Well, you didn't have to watch her; I want to pay you," Derek argues.

"Exactly, you didn't employ me, I offered. Hey, now." Stiles pulls the keys back from Lyra and dangles them from a safer distance. "They're yucky; they don't go in your mouth." He looks back up at Derek and smiles. "Honestly, you don't owe me anything. We've had a great time."

"Are you sure?" Derek asks doubtfully, but he smiles when Lyra starts babbling indignantly at Stiles and reaches for the keys, tugging on them imperiously. 

"Of course I'm sure," Stiles says, grinning down at Lyra. "Although, now that you mention it, I guess you could do something for me in return."

"Oh?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Stiles takes a breath. "You could let me watch her during practice."

Derek blinks, thrown for a moment. "You... actually want to watch her on a regular basis?" he asks, confused. 

"Yeah," Stiles says, nodding. "She's great, and I know how much basketball means to you. And we got through today, didn't we?"

"We've only got until the end of senior year," Stiles counters. "And the more I get to know her, the easier it'll be."

"Basketball practice is only until January, but there's also baseball which is the rest of the year," Derek points out. "That's at least six months. Do you really want to watch her three times a week, after school, for that long? I mean I'll pay you to do it, but it's a lot of work."

Stiles sighs. "If you don't want me to do it, then that's fine," he says. "But I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. Just think about it, okay?"

"I'm just worried about you suddenly changing your mind," Derek explains. 

"Well then let's have a trial run," Stiles suggests. "I could have her for a couple hours this weekend?"

Derek hesitates, but nods, pulling out his phone. "Is your number still the same from that last project we did?"

"Uh, yeah," Stiles says. "You still have that?"

Derek shrugs. "It got transferred with my other contacts. I hardly ever delete any." He clicks over to the calendar, then says, "Lyra has a check up at noon; we should be done by 1, and she's always horrible after. If you can handle her then without wanting to quit, then we can do this."

Stiles grins. "Can't wait."

* * *

Saturday rolls around quickly enough, and Stiles turns up at the Hales' house at one o'clock sharp. He has over his shoulder a bag of tricks, just little toys and trinkets that he found in the attic from when he was a baby. It's probably not his best idea, but he's trying to make a good impression. That's what he reminds himself as he raises his hand to knock, and then rocks back on his heels, fiddling with the bag strap nervously.

Lyra is already wailing from her place on Derek's hip, in the midst of a tantrum because Derek wouldn't let her stick her finger in an electric socket the moment they got home; Derek looks frazzled, but he gives Stiles a grin. "I'm here as a last resort, but as of right now, you're on your own." With that, he hands Lyra over and walks away.

Stiles is a little unnerved by Derek's outright dismissal, but he quickly adjusts his hold on Lyra so that she's more secure on his hip and moves further into the house.

"Okay, little one," he says as he drops his bag onto the floor and smooths a hand over the back of Lyra's head. "Let's see if we can get you to giggle." Lyra, who'd stopped crying at the change in holding, sniffles and gives him an unimpressed look. Stiles grins and swings her up into the air. "You're gonna be a tough cookie," he says, "but that's okay. I've got all day." That earns him a smile, and when Stiles settles her back against his hip, Lyra latches onto his shirt and blows a spit bubble. "Delightful," Stiles says, but he's still smiling.

* * *

Derek emerges from the study where he'd been working on homework an hour later, searching out Stiles and his daughter. He finds them in the kitchen, Stiles wiping finger paint off of Lyra's hands and pretending to nibble on the newly-cleaned fingers, eliciting squeals and giggles from the infant. 

"Having fun, are we?" Derek asks, grinning as he sits down at the kitchen island. 

Stiles looks round to give Derek a smile. "Oh, we're having a great time," he says. "We played and did some painting, and we even had a story!"

"A story?" Derek asks, grinning. "Oh boy. What kind of story?"

"One about a green dog named Blue that escapes from his garden and goes on an adventure!"

Derek laughs, getting up when Lyra starts babbling at him and waving her arms to move forward and drop a kiss to her forehead. "That sounds like a great story," he says, grinning. "I was impressed when she didn't start crying again."

"Have a little faith," Stiles says. "I'm great with kids."

"Well, you didn't run away screaming yourself, so..." Derek smirks before picking Lyra up and bouncing her gently on his hip. "What do you think, sweetheart? You want to spend more time with Stiles?"

Lyra gurgles pleasantly and bats at Derek's face with a soggy hand.

Derek just laughs and grabs a paper towel to dry her hand and his face off. "I guess that's a yes, then," he says with a grin, looking back at Stiles. "You sure you want to do this? You know I'm going to find some way to make sure you get paid."

Stiles shrugs, an easy smile finding its way to his lips. "I'm sure, man," he says, "payment or not."

Derek beams. "Thank you so much. It's just three days a week - Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, though Coach said I could miss one practice a week if I needed to as long as I kept up outside of school."

"Whatever you need," Stiles promises. "It's no trouble."

Derek chuckles. "You may regret saying that," he warns. 

Stiles just smiles benignly. 'We'll see."

* * *

Coach agrees to let Derek have Friday practices off, so Stiles is only watching Lyra two afternoons a week; Derek manages to convince him to take twenty bucks for the time. Stiles watches Lyra in his car, and after the first practice, Derek again jumps in the Jeep. "How was she?"

"Great," Stiles answers, handing Lyra to Derek as soon as he's settled. "Gave me a little trouble not long after you left, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Well, that's good," Derek says, blowing a light raspberry into Lyra's neck, causing his daughter to squeal and hit him in the nose with a tiny fist. "Here," he adds, handing over a twenty.

Stiles sighs, looking uncomfortable. "I can't keep taking your money, man. Are you even working?"

Derek shrugs. "I'm not," he admits, "but Mom and Dad make more than enough, and they insist on paying you, too, since they weren't able to work out a different schedule. They appreciate this - and I do, too, believe me - and they want to compensate you for it."

"But I'm not being put out," Stiles insists. "There's nothing for you to compensate for. We're having a great time, aren't we?" He grins and reaches over to tickle Lyra under the chin, and laughs when she squeals.

"Stiles," Derek says, sighing because they've had this conversation before. "This is time you could be using to hang out with Scott or something, or doing pretty much anything except watching an admittedly sweet baby. I'm not letting you just do it for free, and if I have to I'll get Mom to like, pass the money to the Sheriff while you're in school or something."

Stiles raises an eyebrow. "He won't take it, either."

Derek shrugs. "Mom's crafty. She'd find a way. My point is, you're going to get paid _somehow_ , so you might as well just take the money."

Stiles sighs. "Fine," he says, "I'll take ten and no more."

Derek narrows his eyes. "Fifteen."

Stiles smirks. "Five."

Derek's expression turns into a glare. "Fifteen, Stiles."

Stiles innocently turns his gaze away. "Two."

Derek rolls his eyes. "I think you're underestimating just how tricky Mom can be; she will find a way to make up the difference no matter what I agree to."

"Then don't tell her," Stiles laughs. "Derek, why are you making this so hard?"

"Why are you?" Derek counters. "Just take the stupid money, Stiles; it's not like we can't afford it."

Stiles sighs. "Fifteen," he says. "But I'm not happy about it."

"You don't have to be happy about it, you just have to be paid," Derek says. "Here, take the twenty, and I'll bring a ten next time since I don't have any fives right now."

"You're a jerk," Stiles offers, but he takes the bill and pockets it, anyway. "How was practice?"

"Exhausting," Derek says, sighing dramatically for effect as he plays a game of patty-cake with Lyra. "Coach had us do laps until our knees broke."

Stiles pulls a face. "Sucks," he says. "Shouldn't you actually be playing basketball?"

"He likes to spend random days just running," Derek says, shrugging. "Most days we do run drills and actually play."

"I hope you won't suffer for missing Fridays," Stiles says. "I really don't mind watching Lyra then, too."

Derek shrugs. "It's not like I don't practice outside of actual practices," he points out. "I'll be fine."

Stiles nods. "Okay," he says. "I guess I should let you go."

"Thanks again," Derek says as he gathers Lyra's stuff. "And thanks for actually taking the money."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Just get out of here before I change my mind."

Derek grins. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Stiles." With that and a happy gurgle from Lyra as Derek waves her hand at Stiles, he takes his leave.

* * *

Things continue like that for a few weeks. They have a similar argument every time Derek picks Lyra up, but Stiles always wins, if taking the $15 that he doesn't really want counts as winning. It probably doesn't, considering how much fun Stiles has looking after Lyra. No one should enjoy their job so much, but Stiles honestly adores the little girl, and has been angling for the extra day with her since the get-go. Derek has been steadfast, however, and has only made use of Stiles on Mondays and Wednesdays. Until now.

"Hey, Derek," Stiles says when he answers the phone one Saturday afternoon. He can already hear Lyra screaming in the background, and he frowns. "Everything okay?"

"Not really," Derek sighs, picking up the wooden block Lyra just attempted to throw at his head and handing it back to her - maybe not the smartest move. "Lyra has a small cold, and she's acting like it's the biggest inconvenience ever, and everyone else is out for the day, and - well, are you free?"

"Yeah," Stiles says, already scrabbling for his keys. "Yeah, I'll come right over."

* * *

By the time Stiles gets to the Hale house, Lyra is in the middle of the biggest tantrum yet. "Oh thank fuck," Derek says, yanking Stiles into the house by the wrist. "She hasn't stopped screaming and crying since I called, and she won't even eat."

"Okay," Stiles says, "I got her." He follows the wailing into the living room, where Lyra is pitching a fit in a sweet little bassinet; he lifts her out with practiced ease and holds her in front of him. "You not feeling well, girly?" he asks her. She doesn't answer verbally, of course, but she does stop crying long enough to spit up all over his chest. He looks at Derek. "Guess that answers that question."

"Her temperature is just a little higher than normal," Derek says, handing Stiles a cloth. "So we think it's just a cold, or maybe mild flu or something; she's got an appointment later this afternoon to be sure, but that's not for another couple of hours."

"Okay," Stiles says, settling Lyra against his hip so he can wipe his shirt off. "Do you have baby Tylenol?"

Derek nods. "She should be just about ready for another dose - and good luck actually getting it in her."

"Syringe," Stiles says. "You need a tiny syringe."

Derek leads the way to the kitchen, opening the medicine cabinet. "Yeah - Mom tried to give her a dose with the syringe before she left for work. It took a while to actually get Lyra to swallow and not just spit it all out."

"That's why you use the syringe," Stiles tells him, rubbing Lyra's back. "It's not fun, but you squeeze the stuff right at the back of her mouth, and then massage her throat until she swallows."

Derek sighs, pulling out the medicine and the small syringe. "Can you show me, then, please?"

"Sure," Stiles says, gesturing for Derek to join them. He hands Lyra over and takes the syringe from Derek. "Hold her like you would to feed her, and then take the syringe-- Wait, here." He draws the right amount of medicine into the syringe and hands that over, too. "Okay, you want to get it between her tongue and her cheek, quite close to the back. Release it nice and slow."

Derek's tongue pokes out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates, and Lyra eyes the syringe suspiciously, but at least she's not actively screaming and trying to get away. He manages to get the syringe placed right, and then slowly depresses the plunger. 

"That's it," Stiles says encouragingly. "That's it. Okay, and now just rub her throat a little, just real light, okay?"

Derek does, and Lyra makes a face but he can feel her throat moving as she swallows the medicine before glaring at him, lower lip jutting out in a pout. 

Stiles laughs. "She hates you for it now, but she'll feel better later."

Derek sighs, but he's grinning, too. "I'm guessing that's gonna be a theme for the rest of her life." He looks up at Stiles then, and adds, "Thanks for coming over; do you want to stay until it's time for her appointment? I can feed you lunch or something."

"Sure," Stiles says easily. "Can't very well leave you alone on the front lines, can I?"

Derek smiles. "Thanks. Come on, let's see if she'll let you play with her without giving you permanent hearing damage, and I'll whip up some lunch for all of us, deal?"

"Deal." Stiles takes Lyra from Derek and she doesn't even protest when he rests her on his hip and takes a seat at the breakfast bar. "Lyra is a beautiful name, by the way. Where did it come from?"

Derek starts digging through the refrigerator, looking for ingredients as he answers, "My grandmother. She's named after both of them, actually."

"That's sweet," Stiles says, smiling. "I was named after my grandfather, and believe me, you love Lyra way more than my parents loved me."

Derek laughed. "I feel like I should clarify - Grandma Hale had a freaking awful first name; something Gaelic that only she and her parents could pronounce. Lyra was her middle name. Grandmama came from a nice, normal American family - or so she liked to say - so she was just 'May.'"

"I didn't know your family was from Ireland," Stiles says, interested. "Do you know much about that side?"

"It's a couple of generations back," Derek says. "You'd have to ask Mom about the family history - Dad actually took her last name when they got married."

"That's modern," Stiles says, but he's grinning. "If I ever have reason to talk to your mom, I'll ask."

"You'll get your reason soon enough," Derek says with a laugh as he finishes dicing some vegetables. "Mom wanted me to invite you and your dad over for dinner sometime this week."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles asks. "Why?"

Derek shrugs. "I'm not sure. She just said she wanted me to invite you guys over."

"Well, we'll be there."

"Great," Derek says, beaming. "Do you know what your dad's schedule for the week is?"

"I think he's free on Wednesday?" Stiles hedges.

Derek thinks for a moment, then nods. "That'd work. You could follow me back here after practice?"

Stiles hums in agreement. "Let me go home and double-check before you set anything in stone, though."

"Yeah, of course," Derek agrees, finishing with the preparations. "Okay, the chicken has to warm up, but then lunch will be ready."

"Awesome," Stiles says, smiling down at Lyra. "How long until her appointment? I think she's getting sleepy."

Derek glances at the clock before he answers, "About two and a half hours; the appointment is for three-thirty."

"Long enough to put her down for a little while?"

"Yeah, we'll just need to keep an eye on her," Derek agrees. 

"You wanna do it? I can watch the food."

"Yeah." Derek takes Lyra, who goes with no more resistance than a half-hearted sleepy grumble. "Like I said, the chicken just needs to warm up in the oven for five minutes or so. Thanks." He gives Stiles a grateful smile and takes Lyra into the living room where a playpen and a small crib are set up; he lays her down in the crib, pulling a couple of the small pillows to her sides and to cushion her head before he tucks her blanket in around her. Lyra's asleep before he straightens up. 

"She okay?" Stiles asks when Derek comes back into the kitchen. He's setting out plates and cutlery, a pair of oven mits slung over his shoulder.

"Asleep before I stood up," Derek confirms, moving to help Stiles. "Come on; we can eat in the living room."

When they're all set, Stiles grabs a plate and follows Derek through to the living room. "So," he says as they sit down, "not that I'm complaining, but why did you call me?"

Derek flushes. "I panicked," he admits. "Everyone else was busy and you were the first non-family member I thought of calling."

"Well, I'm glad you did," Stiles offers. "Obviously I'm not pleased that Lyra is sick, but I'm glad I could help."

Derek grins. "Me, too," he says. "Honestly I think you're her second favorite person after Cora."

"Well I am fabulous," Stiles says smugly.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Don't go overselling yourself," he retorts. 

Stiles affects a disheartened look and sniffs petulantly. "At least Lyra likes me."

"I'm sure she validates your existence," Derek agrees easily, snickering. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Such a jerk."

Derek grins. "At least I've got a cute daughter, eh?" he says, elbowing Stiles lightly. 

"At least," Stiles agrees pleasantly. "That, and you're an excellent cook."

"Oh, so you're just here for my kid and my food," Derek says, sighing. "I see how it is."

Stiles laughs and nudges Derek's foot with his own. "I guess you're not so bad."

Derek drops his fork onto his plate, clutching at his heart with an exaggerated gasp. "Such high praise!" he breathes, his 'awed' look fading into a smirk. "Careful, it'll go to my head."

"And we all know your head is big enough," Stiles says, his own smirk softening to a smile. "Do you want me to come to the doctor with you?"

"If you're not doing anything, that'd be great," Derek answers. "I'm not gonna lie, I am not looking forward to wrestling her on my own."

"Of course," Stiles says, "I've got all day."

* * *

The appointment goes about as well as expected; Lyra fusses the whole time, and the only reason it doesn't escalate is because both Derek and Stiles are doing their best to keep her as calm as possible so they can get out as soon as possible. 

The results are fairly quick; Lyra does have a mild case of the flu that's mostly making her cranky with the occasional spit-up. The doctor's prescription is basically what they've already been doing; still, it's reassuring to know that there's nothing more serious going on. They return to the Hale house barely two hours after they left, and Lyra is fussing quietly on Derek's hip as he unlocks the door. "I know, baby," he says soothingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Let's get you inside and get some more medicine into you."

"I should probably go," Stiles says. He's followed Derek to the door only because they took his car to the doctor's, and now he hovers awkwardly on the other side of the threshold when Derek goes inside. "Let you get her settled and whatever. Unless you need anything else?"

Derek hesitates, glancing to the clock; it's almost six in the evening, and he knows that Laura is going to be the first home at about seven. "You could come in," he offers. "If you don't have anywhere else to be. I wouldn't mind some company that can actually say something besides 'gaga.'"

Stiles smiles. "Sure."

The hour before Laura comes home passes almost too quickly; Derek and Stiles don't do much more than talk with the television running in the background and Lyra between them, but it's still one of the best evenings Derek's had in a while. And when Stiles leaves and Laura turns to Derek with a raised eyebrow, Derek just shrugs. "I like him; he's fun," he says defensively, even though Laura hasn't said anything yet.

Laura just smirks. "You _like_ him?"

Derek's face flushes. "He's fun," he repeats. "And he loves Lyra. I don't know, maybe?"

Laura gives him an assessing look, and shakes her head, smiling. "Just be careful, okay, little brother? You've got a daughter to think about now. That's a lot of commitment to ask of someone who's still in high school."

Derek sighs. "I know. Which is why I'm not gonna do anything about it."

Laura actually reaches out and smacks him. "That isn't what I said!"

Derek yelps, then glares at his sister. "Look, I love Lyra, but raising a kid my senior year is hard even with all of this help! And it's not like I can just foist Lyra off on you guys, because I get full custody of her once I turn eighteen in a few weeks. This is also going to affect my life when I go to college, and I'm not gonna ask anyone else to go through this, too. Stiles babysits her, and he loves her - but that's not enough for him to want to enter into a relationship with me! I don't even know if he likes _me_ enough to want to go on a date with me. We're barely friends now, and I'd like to at least become better friends with him first."

"Then get on it," Laura pushes. "Any idiot can see how much he likes you; he wasn't here today just because of Lyra. Be his friend, and see where things go after that."

Derek rolls his eyes. "A relationship isn't the most important thing in the world, you know," he says. "I'm happy to just be friends with Stiles." 

"And that's good," Laura agrees, "but I know you. If you don't see how things go, you'll just keep asking yourself what if." She hesitates, searching Derek's face, but then pushes on. "I know Kate was a crazy bitch, and that Lyra was a... shock, but you deserve to be happy. And you deserve to see if Stiles can make you happy."

Derek gives Laura a small smile. "Thanks," he says quietly, "but I honestly think Stiles and I are better as friends, at least for right now."

Laura shrugs. "Well, you won't know if you don't at least get closer to him as a friend," she says. "You said yourself you're barely even friends, and that kid's a keeper, in any capacity. He's coming over for dinner this week, right?"

Derek nods. "He thought his dad was free Wednesday evening, but he was gonna confirm that."

"Then I'll take Lyra off your hands, and Mom can distract the sheriff, and you can sequester him away to show him your comic collection or something," Laura decides.

Derek gives Laura a flat look. "Neither you nor Mom are going to be doing any matchmaking."

"That's not what I'm doing!" Laura protests. "I just think you two should get to know each other when you're not cleaning spit-up off each other's shirts."

Derek gives Laura a suspicious look. "Uh-huh. Well, the no matchmaking rule still applies."

"Of course it does," Laura says brightly. "Now go do your homework; I'll watch Lyra until Mom gets home."

The suspicious look continues for another few moments until Derek relents with a sigh. "Fine. Just remember that you do still live in this house so anything you guys do to me, I can do to you worse."

Laura just laughs.

* * *

It turns out that the sheriff is free on Wednesday, so after practice Stiles and Derek head over to the Hale house together to do homework and start on dinner before the others get home. The sheriff arrives right on time, not long after Derek's parents, and although he seemed perplexed when Stiles told him about the invitation, you wouldn't know it to look at him now, complimenting Mrs. Hale's dress and joking with Mr. Hale about baseball.

They put Lyra down for a nap right before dinner, and despite being the last ones to the table Stiles and Derek end up next to each other. There's another burst of manly laughter from the sheriff and Mr. Hale, and Stiles nudges Derek subtly with his elbow. "I have the same sense of humour as my dad, and even I don't think he's that funny."

Derek grins. "Don't worry, Dad's got a pretty crap sense of humor himself."

Stiles grins back. "So did you ever work out why this dinner is even a thing?"

Derek sighs, giving both his mother and sister looks that they ignore. "I have my suspicions. I think they're trying to woo you into continuing to babysit Lyra."

Stiles laughs outright at that. "No wooing necessary. Lyra is the bomb."

Derek grins. "She absolutely is. She was a surprise, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Stiles' expression softens. "I know that," he says. "It's pretty amazing, actually."

Derek shrugs, but the tips of his ears are hot when he says, "She's my daughter; I love her."

Stiles nods, thoroughly endeared, and he maybe gets a little lost in Derek's eyes for a moment, until--

"And what are you two gossiping about?" Laura's voice is loud enough to attract the attention of the entire table, and Stiles' face burns as he pulls away from Derek; he hadn't even been aware of how close their faces were until just now.

"What a pain in the ass siblings are," Derek shoots back immediately, ignoring the way the back of his neck has heated. "And how lucky Stiles is that he doesn't have any."

"You mean how lucky I am," the sheriff chuckles. "I couldn't handle more than one Stiles.

The Stiles in question sticks his tongue out at him. "I'm a delight."

"You're something, kid."

Derek grins, watching the easy banter between father and son. "What does that make my parents, then? Gluttons for punishment?"

"You know we love each of you equally," Mrs Hale says diplomatically, a hint of amusement in her smile.

"But there's a reason why you stopped breeding after you had me," Cora adds.

That causes a ripple of laughter to travel down the table. "We valued our sanity that much, at least," Mr Hale laughs. "Derek was a terror and a half - we didn't want to risk another boy after Cora." 

"Thanks, Dad," Derek says with rolled eyes. 

"One of the many reasons that Lyra is such a blessing," Mrs Hale agrees sweetly.

Derek sighs, affecting a wounded look as Laura and Cora start cackling. "I see how much you guys love me," he sniffs. 

Stiles laughs and pats Derek on the arm. "At least Lyra adores you," he says.

"She's not the only one," Laura mutters.

Derek shoots a warning look at Laura before he turns back to Stiles. "Not as much as she loves you and Cora - which I find hysterical, since Cora's never liked babies before."

"Well, no one can help but fall in love with Lyra," Stiles tells him with a soft, sincere smile.

"She's pretty tough not to love," Derek agrees.

"All right, who's up for dessert?" Cora asks abruptly, jerking everyone's attention from Derek and Stiles to herself. "Mom made fudge."

"I could go for some fudge," the sheriff says, looking hopefully at Stiles, who just rolls his eyes.

"Sure," he says, grinning. "Why not?"

"Oh, so _that's_ how we can make up the extra five dollars," Derek says, grinning. "Give the sheriff fudge."

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

After dessert, Laura and Mrs Hale all but literally kick Stiles and Derek out of the kitchen and upstairs. Derek takes Stiles up to his room, and drops down on the bed. "You know, I told them not to do this," he says conversationally. 

"Why did they?" Stiles asks, leaning against the closed door.

Derek considers telling him for a moment, then shrugs, figuring 'why not?' "They're trying to set us up; I told Laura I liked hanging out with you and wanted to be better friends and she took it a step further."

Stiles' eyes widen. "Oh," he says, rather stupidly. "And what do you think about that?"

"I think they're being nosy," Derek says matter-of-factly. "And that I'd like to see how we work as friends before we even think about anything more."

Stiles thinks about that for a moment, and then nods slowly. "I didn't even know you were into guys," he says mildly.

Derek shrugs. "Hadn't really met any guys I'd like to date, then Lyra came along."

"Anyone who doesn't want to date you because of your daughter isn't worth your time, anyway," Stiles says.

Derek smiles. "I know. I just mean, most of my friends abandoned me and I know a lot of people gossip about me still. There's few people I'd trust enough for a relationship, and even fewer who might be okay with my daughter right now."

Stiles offers Derek a small smile in return. "I get that," he says. "I also think you deserve to be happy."

Derek rolls his eyes, but he's smiling. "Like I told Laura when she said the same thing, a relationship isn't the only thing that'll make me happy. I'd like one, yeah - but I can be happy without one, too."

"Of course," Stiles agrees easily. "Finding better friends than the jackasses who ditched you is a good start."

Derek laughs. "Yeah; guess times like these show you who your true friends are," he agrees. 

Stiles adjusts his stance so that his legs can stretch out in front of him. "Did any of your old friends stick by you?" he asks.

"Just Boyd," Derek answers. "He and his girlfriend, Erica, supported me. We still hang out sometimes but they both have work, and I've got Lyra, so."

Stiles nods. "Well, we'll have to do something fun sometime. Y'know, give you a break from fatherhood for a little while."

Derek grins. "I'd like that," he agrees. "I'm sure I can convince Laura to watch Lyra for a few hours some day."

"Then it's a date," Stiles says, and then hesitates. "Except, y'know, not."

Derek thinks for a moment, then suggests, "Maybe not a date yet?"

A slow, cautious smile quirks Stiles' lips. "I think I'd be okay with that."

* * *

It takes another week for them to find the time to really make the most of a not-date, but then the perfect opportunity drops straight into their laps. The county fair has opened up for a couple weeks, and Lyra is far too young to really appreciate it, so Derek leaves her with Laura when Stiles calls round on the Saturday to pick him up.

"So what do you want to do first?" Stiles asks once they've paid their entry. "Ferris wheel? Cotton candy? Bet you can't win me a stuffed shark."

Derek grins. "I probably could win you a shark," he disagrees, "as long as you don't expect me to do the hammer and bell. Why don't we leave the Ferris wheel for later?"

"Deal," Stiles says, grinning back. "I think the hammer and bell would have been interesting, but I guess you can pick the game."

"It would've been embarrassing," Derek corrects, leading the way to the ball and bottle game, handing over money for a round. "I almost took out my front teeth the last time I tried it."

Stiles snorts. "I would have paid to see that."

"Dad broke his nose," Derek says with a laugh as he accepts the first ball. He tosses it a few inches in the air, then from hand to hand, and with a wink at Stiles, winds up and throws it. All three bottle crash to the stand. 

"Oh my god!" Stiles shrieks, jumping at Derek and throwing his arms around him. "You're amazing!"

Derek laughs. "I'm just good at baseball," he says, accepting the stuffed shark the attendant hands him before presenting it to Stiles with a flourish.

Stiles takes it and hugs it to his chest, clearly delighted. "You're officially my favourite," he announces. "After Lyra, of course."

Derek sighs. "What do I have to do to be someone's favorite _before_ my daughter?" he mock-complains. 

"Become even more adorable than her," Stiles says, grinning as he tucks his new shark under one arm so that he can link up with Derek. "Sooo good luck with that one. Come on, I'm starving."

Derek rolls his eyes, but he's smiling as he lets Stiles drag him to the nearest food booth. "Fine, but I'm not paying for _all_ of your food today."

"Oh, I didn't expect you to," Stiles assures him. "This isn't a date, remember?"

"Does that mean you'd expect me to if it was?" Derek shoots back. 

"If you did the asking," Stiles says, smirking. "Sure-fire way to guarantee a second date; I'd feel like I owed you, and would have to pay for the next one."

"I'll keep that in mind," Derek laughs. 

All in all, they have a great day. They eat junk food and play games and go on the rides; Derek wins him another toy, this time a bright pink monkey, and Stiles graciously donates it to Lyra. They actually end up staying a lot later than they'd planned, and it's growing dark by the time Stiles starts eyeing up the Ferris wheel.

"Come on," Stiles says, slipping his hand into Derek's. "One more ride, and then I'll take you home."

"Okay," Derek agrees with an easy smile; he's had a great time today, better than he was hoping. "Lead the way."

Stiles pays for them to get onto the Ferris wheel, only letting go of Derek's hand when it's time to actually sit down. He automatically makes room for his shark and Lyra's monkey beside him in the seat, which means that he's a lot closer to Derek than he probably should be, but Derek doesn't seem to mind and Stiles is too awkward to move the stuffed animals again. Instead, as the ride starts to move and they begin their ascent, Stiles starts to talk. "My mom always used to leave the Ferris wheel 'til the end, too," he confesses. "She said it was to look over all we'd done that day, so we could remember it better."

"Yeah?" Derek asks quietly, just loud enough to be heard over the movement of the Ferris wheel. "I think that's a good idea."

Stiles' stomach swoops, and he smiles softly. "So what was the best part of today?"

Derek thinks for a moment. "I'm tempted to say that getting to show off was my favorite part," he muses, "but actually it was getting to spend time with you."

That surprises a laugh out of Stiles, but it's not a mean one. "Me too," he says. "I am pretty amazing."

Derek rolls his eyes with a fond smile. "You are," he agrees for once instead of teasing. Silence, save for the creaking of the seat swinging slightly in the light breeze that's picked up, falls until Derek breaks it a moment later by saying, "I'd like to do this again. Not exactly this, maybe, but the whole, uh, activity... thing."

Stiles glances at Derek out of the corner of his eye, a smile teasing at the edges of his mouth. "Oh yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," Derek agrees, then decides _Fuck it._ "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Stiles sinks his teeth into his bottom lip and ducks his head, but he still can't hide his smile. "I'd love to."

Derek grins at that. "Great," he says happily, sliding one hand over so he can take Stiles's hand in his, squeezing lightly.

Stiles squeezes back and allows himself to settle in more comfortably against Derek's side, just as their seat rolls to the top of the wheel. They can see the entire carnival from here, but even better, they have a perfect view of the sunset. "Thank you," he says softly.

Derek tilts his head slightly. "For what?" he asks quietly.

Stiles smiles, looks down at their joined hands. "Giving this a chance."

Derek's smile turns a little shy. "You're welcome," he answers.

* * *

When the sheriff comes downstairs the next morning to find eggs, bacon, and toast waiting for him, he eyes his son suspiciously. "Okay, what do you have to tell me?" he asks expectantly.

 _Caught_. Stiles winces. "I have a date."

That garners the sheriff's interest in a good way. "A date?" he asks, interested. "With who?"

"Derek Hale."

The sheriff frowns thoughtfully. "So you mean to tell me that you two going to the fair yesterday wasn't a date?"

"Right," Stiles confirms. "It was very specifically a not-date."

But this next one _is_ a date?" the sheriff asks.

Stiles nods. "Derek asked me out while we were at the top of the Ferris wheel."

The sheriff nods. "I like that boy. And I know better than to ask if you're sure about this, considering you're not just entering a relationship with Derek but also with Lyra. I will say that if this goes on for more than two dates then you are obligated to bring him home for dinner one night so I can meet him as your boyfriend."

Stiles smiles. "Sure thing, Dad."

* * *

They go to the movies the following Saturday, with the intentions of going to dinner afterwards. It's nice and traditional, and Derek seems a little unsure of himself, but Stiles is honestly loving it. The movie was great and the company's better, and the conversation as Derek drives them toward the restaurant is as easy as it's ever been.

"So," Stiles says, a few moments after they lapse into comfortable silence. "I told my dad about this. He wants you to come over for dinner if we make it to date three."

Derek glances at Stiles before returning his gaze to the road. "Meet the parents dinner?"

"Pretty much," Stiles says, carefully not looking at Derek. "He says he needs to meet you as my boyfriend."

"Well, if we make it to date three then I'd be glad to be your boyfriend," Derek says, giving Stiles a shy smile. 

Stiles flushes and bites his lip. "I didn't-- I wasn't assuming anything. But," he glances at Derek, "me too."

"I know you weren't," Derek says reassuringly. "Now let's see how the rest of this date goes, yeah?"

Stiles smiles. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The meal is nice. Derek doesn't take him anywhere fancy, just to a burger joint on the edge of town that does incredible milkshakes, but it's pretty much perfect. Stiles can't look away from Derek the whole time, especially when he sheepishly calls home to check on his baby girl around bedtime. The way his face lights up when he hears Lyra's sleepy babble at the other end of the line is truly breathtaking.

Later, when Derek pulls up outside of Stiles' house, it's with this image in his head that Stiles decides to take a risk. He leans over the centre console and pressed a swift kiss to Derek's cheek. "I had a great time tonight," he says, with a soft smile to match the soft words. "I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

"I did, too," Derek promises, flushing. "And yeah. Yeah you will. Do you wanna do this again sometime?"

"Yeah," Stiles says. "I'd really like that."

Derek grins. "Then we'll figure something out later," he says. "Your dad's hovering in the front window."

Now it's Stiles' turn to go bright red. "Great," he says, trying to laugh as he pops the doorhandle. "So, Monday?"

"Monday," Derek agrees with a grin. 

Stiles grins back. "See you, Derek." He gets out of the car and trots obediently up to his front door, pausing only once he's got his key in the lock to turn back and wave at Derek as he drives away. Of course, when he gets the door open, the first thing he sees is his dad.

* * *

They keep seeing each other. Stiles keeps watching Lyra during practice, and Derek keeps paying Stiles for it, despite the fact that they're on their fourth date now. This one isn't very exciting; they're just watching a movie at Derek's while they wait for his parents to get home and take Lyra off their hands, and then they're heading over to Stiles' for the daunting meet-the-father/boyfriend dinner. Stiles isn't even sure that it counts as a real date, but Derek keeps smiling at him, all sweet and shy like he did the first time, so he thinks it's close enough.

The sheriff was smart enough to pick a night when he knew that Derek's parents would be home late and he would be home early, which means that dinner's already mostly cooked by the time Stiles and Derek arrive. "Is that bacon I smell?" Stiles asks within seconds of getting through the front door, and then he's leaving Derek's side to dart through to the kitchen. "Dad! Why can I smell bacon?"

"Cool your heels," the sheriff says without looking up from the bacon in question, which is indeed sizzling away on the stove. "It's healthy bacon."

"Is it turkey bacon?"

The sheriff snorts. "In your dreams. Hey there, Derek." Stiles jumps; he hadn't heard Derek come up behind him, but the sheriff, who still hasn't taken his eyes off the bacon, apparently did. "Please don't tell me my son abandoned you in the hall just to come and lecture me."

"Then I won't," Derek laughs. "I'm used to him running ahead anyway. Evening, Sheriff."

The sheriff shoots Stiles a disapproving look. "Well, I apologise for his lack of manners," he says pointedly, "but we're very glad to have you here, Derek. Feel free to pull up a chair and tell Stiles what you want to drink; this'll be ready any minute."

Derek gives Stiles a smug grin. "Tea, please."

Stiles just rolls his eyes and obliges, and by the time the tea is ready the sheriff is setting plates of steaming pasta onto the table. "Okay," he concedes as he sits down beside Derek, eyeing the food. "This doesn't actually look too bad. At least there's broccoli in it."

"And basil pesto," the sheriff says, looking almost proud.

Stiles laughs. "Way to go, Pops. You're still not having dessert."

The sheriff sighs and looks at Derek. "You see what I have to live with?"

"Someone who cares about your health?" Derek guesses with a grin. 

Stiles looks impressed, and the sheriff grins ruefully. "And here I was hoping you'd be an ally."

Derek chuckles. "After the way my dad's been after Mom for that diabetes scare a few years ago? Not so much, sir, sorry."

Stiles looks at Derek, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"It runs on her side of the family," Derek explains. "Few years ago the bloodwork came back saying she was pre-diabetic, and Dad's been on a crusade ever since."

Stiles gives his father an 'I told you so' kind of look. "I get that."

The sheriff rolls his eyes, but his expression is fond. "Well," Derek says, breaking the silence that falls a moment later. "This is really good. Where'd you get the recipe?"

"Oh, just from some TV chef I caught on my way to work this morning," the sheriff admits. "Thought it looked good enough to try. Do you cook, Derek?"

Derek laughs. "Besides box dinners? Not at all. I make some killer peanut butter cookies, though."

The sheriff perks up at that. "I like peanut butter."

.

Stiles groans. "Let's talk about something else!"

"Okay," the sheriff agrees easily. "Derek. What are your intentions with my son?"

"Dad!"

Derek grins at Stiles's slight panic before turning to the sheriff with a serious expression on his face. "I like Stiles, and I think this could be something great. I'm not going to throw words like 'love' around when we've only been on a couple of dates, but I'm ready to see where this goes."

Stiles grins, surprised and endeared, and the sheriff nods, satisfied. "That's good to hear," he says. "Stiles, what about you?"

"Me?" Stiles asks. "My intentions? They're the same. I really like Derek and I adore Lyra; I'm not running away anytime soon."

Derek smiles softly. "That's good," he says quietly.

Stiles knocks his elbow against Derek's and gives him a tender smile. "It is, isn't it?"

The sheriff clears his throat. "If he brings some of those cookies with him next time, it'll be even better."

Derek laughs over Stiles's spluttering. "I'll bring a few," he agrees.

* * *

True to his word, Derek delivers half a dozen cookies to the sheriff when he picks Stiles up for their next date; it's dinner and movie again, this time the newest Marvel one, and they have just as good a time as they always do, but this time when Derek drops Stiles off, he follows the other teenager to the door, hands in his pockets. He rocks on his feet for a moment, nervous, before blurting out, "Can I kiss you?"

Stiles turns back to Derek, his key still in the lock, his eyes wide. "You-- yeah," he says. "Yeah, of course."

Derek smiles a bit uncertainly, stepping closer and taking Stiles's hand before taking a deep breath and leaning forward to touch his lips gently to Stiles's in a quick, soft kiss. It's achingly sweet, and so is Stiles' smile when Derek pulls away.

"That was my first kiss," Stiles admits quietly.

Derek blinks in surprise, then smiles slowly. "Well, was it good?"

Stiles smiles back. "It was great," he says, using his hold on Derek's hand to reel him back in. "I think I'm gonna need some practice, though."

Derek laughs at that and goes willingly into the next kiss, and the next, and the next.

They kiss for what feels like an age, so lost in each other that they don't notice the front door opening until the sheriff clears his throat. "We do have neighbours, you know."

Stiles squawks and pushes away from Derek, frantically wiping his mouth. "Holy _frick_ , Dad!"

Derek flushes - he can feel the heat immediately rising to his cheeks and ears. "Sorry, sir," he says, then squints. "You, uh - you've got some cookie crumbs on your shirt."

"Well, you just had my son all over your face," the sheriff says before Stiles has a chance to react. "You two can come inside if you want, but the bedroom door stays open and I get left alone with the rest of the cookies."

Derek's face heats up even more, if possible, and he runs a hand through his hair. "I, uh, actually have to get home to Lyra," he says apologetically, turning to Stiles. "Laura could only watch her for so long."

"Oh, of course," Stiles says, feeling awkward. "I'll, umm, see you soon?"

The sheriff rolls his eyes. "I'm still eating those cookies," he says, and goes back inside.

"Of course," Derek promises, deciding that it's worth it to pull Stiles in for another kiss. "I'd love to come in, but Mom and Dad are out of town, and Laura has to be up early for work tomorrow."

"I understand," Stiles says, smoothing his hands over Derek's shoulders. "I'm not going to be selfish with you." He smiles shyly. "But I am going to miss you."

Derek smiles as well. "I'll miss you, too," he promises. "But that's what phones are for."

Stiles laughs. "You're right," he says. "Call me later. And say hi to Lyra for me."

"I will," Derek says, leaning in for one last kiss. "I'll see you around."

* * *

"So," Stiles says the following Wednesday, when Derek gets into his car to relieve him from babysitting duties after practice. "Are you going to stop paying me for this yet?"

Derek looks at Stiles, a little confused. "What?"

"For babysitting," Stiles says, looking pointedly at the bills already in Derek's hand. "Stop it."

"I'm paying you for doing a job," Derek says slowly. 

"Well, do you pay Laura?"

"She's family, though."

Stiles sighs. "Well, I see Lyra as family now," he admits. "I really care about both of you, and it feels wrong, y'know, taking money from you to look after her."

Derek's quiet for a moment, thinking, and eventually he sighs. "You're right," he concedes, pocketing the bills in his hand. "You're right; I'm sorry."

Stiles offers Derek a weak smile. "It's okay if you're not there yet," he says, his eyes on Lyra. "You don't have to be sorry. It's just how I feel."

"No, that's not what I meant," Derek says, reaching out to take Stiles's hand. "I meant that I just hadn't thought you'd feel that close so soon."

Stiles shrugs, self-conscious. "It felt wrong at the start, too," he reminds Derek. "But there's a difference between doing a friend a favour and looking after my boyfriend's daughter."

Derek swallows, hard. "I know. I'm sorry. " He shifts in the seat, turning so he can face Stiles better. "If it really bothers you that much, then I'll stop insisting on paying you," he says. 

Stiles smiles. "Thank you," he says sincerely, reaching out with his free hand to stroke Lyra's dark hair. "She's just too sweet for looking after her to ever be a job."

Derek smiles down at Lyra, who's watching everything with a sleepy, uninterested gaze. "She really is," he agrees. 

"Come over tonight," Stiles says, before he can stop himself or even think it through. "With Lyra. Just, hang out for a bit."

Derek smiles. "I'd like that."

* * *

Things are great after that - they were good before, but now they're _great_. Derek and Stiles spend time together after every practice, whether it's at Derek's place or Stiles's, or the occasional date. There's kissing, obviously, and maybe a little bit of almost-heavy-petting, but neither one of them feel totally ready for sex, so they agree to wait. Lyra is still as enamored with Stiles as ever, and he with her. Despite his complaining, Derek isn't really jealous; it's just too adorable, watching the two of them together. Stiles really, truly loves Lyra, so much so that sometimes Derek thinks if they weren't dating, Stiles would have stolen her away from him several weeks ago.

Of course, that thought ends up being foreshadowing - not that he knew it at the time.

It's a chilly day at the end of January, two weeks after Derek gets sole custody of Lyra, when the doorbell rings. Derek, expecting Stiles to show up so that they can hang out, watch movies, and coo over Lyra, answers the door with his daughter in his arms, and gets what's quite possibly the second biggest shock of his life.

" _Kate?_ "

"Hey, Derek," Kate says, with a smile that makes all his hair stand on end. "I've come to see my daughter."

Derek takes a step back, his hold on the door tightening. "You're trespassing," he says firmly. "Leave."

But Kate doesn't move, and instead holds out her hands. "Come on," she says. "Just a little cuddle. She must've missed her mommy."

Lyra eyes Kate curiously, but makes no move to leave Derek's arms; if anything, she leans further into him. "If you want to see her, call and arrange a supervised visit," Derek says sharply. "Don't just show up. And you're still trespassing." With that, he shuts the door in her face, locking it for good measure. 

* * *

Stiles gets a phonecall not two minutes later. "I'm leaving any second now," he says as soon as he answers, the phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder as he ties his shoelaces. "I'm not even that late!"

"Kate's here," Derek says. "Or at least, she was; she left after I shut the door in her face, why the fuck is she here?"

Stiles drops the phone, and spends several moments cursing fluently while he scrambles to pick it up. "Fuck, are you okay? What did she want?"

"She said she just wanted to hold Lyra and spend some time with her, but the last time she 'spent time' with Lyra, I walked in on her shaking my two-month-old daughter and cussing at her," Derek hisses into the phone, then apologizes when he sees Lyra's lower lip start to wobble, bouncing her gently on his hip and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay," Stiles says quickly. "Okay, I'm coming over right now. We'll work this out, I promise."

"Thanks," Derek says, sighing heavily. "Unfortunately I don't have any concrete evidence for a restraining order or else I'd already have one."

"We'll work it out," Stiles promises again, and hangs up.

He doesn't break any speed limits on his way over to the Hales' house, but it's a near thing. When he finally gets there, the first thing he does is throw his arms around Derek. "I called my dad on the way over here," he says into Derek's shoulder. "He said you're doing the right thing, and that as long as she's willing to play along, you should be able to restrict her to supervised visits."

Derek, who hasn't put Lyra down since Kate showed up, wraps an arm around Stiles, leaning into his boyfriend heavily. "I know, but I'm worried she's not going to be willing to play along. I mean, she looks charming and everything, but she could have killed Lyra."

Stiles sighs and pulls back. "Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, yeah? She might not even come back."

Derek makes himself take a deep breath. "You're right," he says after a moment. "You're right. She might not."

* * *

But she does. They're in the grocery store the next day, Stiles trying to entertain Lyra as he pushes her around in the cart, when Kate steps smartly into their path. Stiles brings the cart to an abrupt halt, and knows instantly from the way Derek stiffens beside him who he's looking at. "Excuse me," he says flatly, glaring.

Kate just grins. "You're adorable," she coos. "Is this my replacement, Derek? I don't know if he'll like being called Mommy."

Derek doesn't address the latter, but he does say, "This is Stiles, my boyfriend. Stiles, this is Kate, the woman who gave birth to Lyra." He very carefully does not say 'Mother' because as far as Derek's concerned, Lyra doesn't have a mother; she has two dads. "Kate, it's... been a while."

"Too long," Kate says. "But I'm back now, and I want to spend some time with my daughter. I've left you looking after her for too long, Derek; it's the least I can do to share custody now."

Derek makes himself take a breath and say, as calmly as he can manage, "You know that I was awarded full custody - and why. I'm willing to let you have supervised visits, Kate, but I don't trust you alone with Lyra."

Kate sighs. "Look, Derek, I know I made some mistakes before, but I've changed. I'm ready to be a mother. And I can't be one if you don't let me see my daughter."

"I'm willing to let you see her," Derek corrects, "just not alone."

Kate's expression hardens. "Derek, she's _my_ daughter." At the sudden sharpness of her tone, Lyra turns her head, peering back at Kate curiously. "Look! She knows I'm here, and she wants me. She _belongs_ with me." She takes a dangerous step closer, reaching out for Lyra, and Stiles doesn't hesitate; he plucks Lyra out of the shopping cart and holds her close. Kate stalls, her lip curling. "How dare you."

"No," Derek says sharply, stepping between Stiles and Kate. "How dare _you._ I am her legal guardian, I have offered a compromise, and since you refuse to accept it, I'm going to ask once, nicely, that you leave us alone."

"Or what?" Kate laughs. "What will you do to me?"

"Or as her legal guardian and her father, I will take steps to protect her," Derek says simply, grabbing the cart and turning it around. "Goodbye, Kate."

* * *

And that's pretty much that - for about a week. Kate makes one more attempt to sway Derek's resolve on the phone that night, but it's a weak one and Derek shuts her down with ease. They don't hear from her again, and everyone starts to hope, albeit cautiously, that she's given up and left town again. But then they get back to Stiles' place from school one afternoon, and the sheriff is waiting for them in the kitchen.

"You might want to sit down," is all he says at first, and Stiles and Derek do so, setting Lyra in her carseat down on the kitchen table between them. The sheriff sighs. "I shouldn't know this, but being the sheriff means I have some friends in some convenient places, and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. Kate is going after full custody of Lyra."

" _What?_ " Derek demands. "Are you sure?"

The sheriff nods, looking grave. "Positive," he says. "She's got a damn good lawyer, too. My friend seems to think she's got a good chance of being successful."

Derek swears quietly. "What can we do?" he asks, looking between the sheriff and Stiles. "I'm not giving up Lyra."

"Get a lawyer yourself," the sheriff says. "Tell the truth. Do everything in your power to make sure you get to keep her. But it's not gonna be easy, son."

"It wasn't easy the first time, and she wasn't even trying to keep Lyra then. Why the hell is she going after Lyra now?"

"I wish I knew," the sheriff says. He slides a piece of paper across the table to Derek. "The name of my friend, if you're interested."

Derek takes the paper. "Thank you. I'm not going down without a fight."

* * *

Derek and his parents arrange a meeting with the sheriff's friend the next afternoon, and while Stiles is there he opts to stay out of the way with Lyra while they're talking. It hasn't got a whole lot to do with him, anyway.

When it's over, Stiles comes out into the hall with Lyra on his hip to watch the lawyer leave. Their faces don't give anything away; the Hales just look tired and drawn, like they have since they heard that Kate wanted custody. Derek's parents give him weak smiles as they pass, Mrs. Hale taking Lyra from him to put her down for a nap, and Stiles approaches Derek cautiously. "What did he say?" he asks, fearing the answer.

Derek scrubs a hand over his face. "It's not gonna be an uphill battle, but it'll be the next thing to it," he says. "The fact that Kate didn't fight for Lyra last time and that she's fucked off with no contact for the past few months has worked against her while the fact that she's Lyra's birth mother works for her."

Stiles sighs. "If it goes to court a judge won't think twice," he says, though he doesn't fully believe it. "Anyone would have to be stupid to not see how much you love that little girl, and how bad Kate would be for her."

Derek gives Stiles a grateful smile. "Thanks," he says. "But you and I know it won't be that easy." He steps forward then, pulling Stiles in for a hug; he needs the comfort. 

Stiles gives it willingly, bringing a hand up so he can thread his fingers through Derek's hair. "It's gonna be okay," he murmurs. "We won't lose her."

Derek sighs, letting himself fall more fully onto Stiles, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and holding on tightly. "I hope so," he mutters. "I really hope so."

* * *

About a week and a half later, the sheriff's friend has grim news for them - Kate somehow managed to charm a hospital secretary into letting her know how many times Lyra's been in and out. Never for anything major, but Kate's trying to use it to her advantage, he explains. "She's claiming that it's the environment, even though there's no basis for her claim. But since courts are almost always more sympathetic to the birth mother than to the father..."

"We're fucked," Stiles finishes, and for once Mrs. Hale doesn't admonish him for his foul language. "Is there anything we can do?"

The sheriff's friend shrugs. "Besides continue to care for Lyra as carefully and lovingly as possible and essentially continue what you've been doing? Not really."

"Thank you," Mrs. Hale says. "We appreciate the heads-up."

"Of course," the man says with an understanding smile. "You folks, from what I've seen, are clearly on the right side of this case. I'll do everything in my power to help you win." He pauses for a moment, then says consideringly, "You know... If we had some sort of proof - say, an audio recording - of Kate confessing to what you accused her of in the first battle, that would all but certainly clinch the case in your battle." 

Stiles looks at Derek. "Could we do that? Kate hasn't exactly been forthcoming with the guilt admissions."

"No, she hasn't," Derek says thoughtfully. "But it's possible, I think." 

"You'll have to be subtle," Mrs. Hale cautions. "If you're too forceful and she works it out, you're in trouble."

"Of course," Derek says. "I'm not planning on running out there right now to try to get her to confess. But I think I might be able to do it; I'll just need to be careful and do some planning first." 

"Then we'll keep doing what we're doing," the sheriff's friend says, "and I'll leave that with you."

* * *

It takes a few days for Derek to get what he needs, but then he sets up a meeting with Kate at the local park - without Lyra. Derek gets there first, and when Kate shows up he gives her a tight smile. "Kate," he says as politely as he can.

"Here to forfeit the race?" Kate asks with a cruel smile. "You had your chance at joint custody, Derek; it's all or nothing."

"If I were here for that, I'd have a lawyer with me," Derek says. "I wanted to talk." 

"Okay," Kate says, folding her arms over her chest. "About what?"

"Why do you want Lyra so badly now? You never had any interest in being her mother before you left."

"I told you, Derek, I've changed."

"Really? Because I haven't seen any evidence of that. Lyra is not a chess piece, and I'm not going to let you use her as such."

"I want a relationship with my daughter," Kate says. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"Considering what happened last time I left you alone with her, yes," Derek says simply, though his heart is approximately three beats away from racing."

"Derek, you don't know what you're talking about," Kate snaps. "That may have worked in the last court case, but it won't work this time."

"What won't work?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow. "Me telling the truth?" 

"You can't prove anything and you know it," Kate sneers.

"That doesn't mean I won't fight you to the end," Derek retorts. "You could have killed Lyra then, and I'm not letting that happen again." 

"She wasn't in any danger," Kate insists disdainfully. "She's fine, isn't she? The only times she's needed to be taken to the hospital were on your watch."

"If you bothered to actually read the medical records, as will be required in court, you'll know that every pediatrician who saw her said that Lyra was fine, and just one of those children who are prone to colds. A cold can't kill her the way shaking could, Kate. And it was more than just shaking, and you know it."

"Really?" Kate asks. "Do enlighten me."

"I walked in on you yelling at Lyra more than once, and there were a few times that Laura did as well. Physical and verbal abuse is generally frowned upon in courts, Kate."

"Again, I ask you to prove it."

"We won't have to," Derek says, and prays that the next thing he says is enough to get the confession he needs; he's running out of things to say. "The security footage from the apartment you stayed at will prove it for us." 

It's enough to get Kate's attention, at least. "What security footage?" she asks sharply.

"From the hallway outside your apartment; it picked up the yelling, at least. We never needed it last time, since you didn't fight for Lyra."

"You're lying," Kate snarls. "You'd have used it before now."

"Why would we have? You left, we were awarded custody, and we didn't hear anything from you for months. We figured we'd let sleeping dogs lie."

"I mean since I got back," Kate snaps, impatient. "If you had that footage, you'd have slapped it on my lawyer's desk as soon as I hired him and called it a day."

"And waste our ace?" Derek says with a raised eyebrow. "We tried to settle this peacefully, Kate. You refused. Now we're pulling out the big guns." 

"Well, it won't help you," Kate insists, but she doesn't sound so sure anymore. "What new mother doesn't get frustrated with her kid? I was under a lot of pressure, remember? I was just a kid myself. And I can claim postnatal depression if I need to."

"Can you?" Derek asks. "We looked into it, and you have no doctor diagnosis to back it up; it won't hold as much water as a sieve." 

"About the same amount as this footage you've supposedly got, then," Kate says nastily. "It won't make any difference, Derek. If I can't prove that I had depression, you can't prove that I didn't. And if the footage does exist, which I don't think for a second that it does, it won't show anything too horrific. Security cameras can't see through doors, remember?"

"It'll have audio, though," Derek reminds her. "And that'll be enough to cast doubt on your side of the story." 

"Or it'll back up my depression claim," Kate says. "Face it, sweetie. Unless you've miraculously got a video in your back pocket of me shaking Lyra, you still don't have a leg to stand on. And I know that you don't. You were too busy waving your arms and snatching her away from me to film anything."

"Do you know that?" Derek challenges. "We don't have to submit anything to your lawyer - evidence is submitted to the sheriff's office and held there until the court date, which is in three days." 

"I was there, Derek, remember?" Kate snaps. "I would have noticed if you'd had anything in your hands. I'm not stupid. Yes, I yelled at Lyra. Yes, I shook her. But you can't prove it, and sooner or later, Lyra will be in my custody. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Derek barely manages to hold back a smirk. "We'll see what the court has to say," Derek shoots back.

"I guess we will," Kate says. "Don't contact me again."

Derek stands up from the bench. "Of course. See you in court." The way he says 'court' makes it sound an awful lot like a much less civilized place.

* * *

The night before the court date, Stiles shows up outside the Hale house with movies and junk food galore; he's directed to Derek's room, where the latter is sitting on his bed, Lyra dozing in his arms. Derek looks like he hasn't gotten enough sleep lately - which he hasn't - but he refuses to let Lyra out of his sight for longer than absolutely necessary. 

It takes him a few moments to realize that Stiles is hovering in the doorway, and then all he does is blink slowly and give his boyfriend an exhausted, half-hearted smile. "Hey," he says, voice hoarse from lack of sleep. 

"Hey," Stiles says softly, moving into the room. He spills all of his stuff onto Derek's desk and starts toeing his shoes off. "Thought you might want some company."

Derek laughs, but it's weak. "I'd like that, if the company is someone who's not going to reassure me everything will be fine every other sentence." 

"How does a movie sound?" Stiles asks with a smile. "And a shit-ton of Doritos."

"That sounds great," Derek says, scooting over to make room for Stiles on the bed. "Sorry about the mess."

Stiles snorts. "You've seen my room," he says as he settles beside Derek. "This is nothing. Um. My dad said I could stay tonight, if you wanted?"

"I really want," Derek says immediately, then flushes. "I mean, I'd like the company."

Stiles flushes too, but he's smiling. "Then I'm not going anywhere."

Derek reaches over to take Stiles's hand in one of his. "Thank you," he says gratefully. 

* * *

They don't sleep much that night, but they manage not to be dead on their feet when they show up for court the next morning with Derek's parents. All things told, it isn't a very showy affair. Derek and his parents sit with their lawyer before the judge while Stiles takes a seat behind them, Lyra on his lap, and Kate and her lawyer sit beside them, albeit behind a different table. Each lawyer states his case, and it's pretty uneventful until the sheriff's friend produces the recording Derek made of his recent conversation with Kate.

Then, all hell breaks loose. Kate is on her feet in a flash, calling Derek names that make Stiles want to cover his own ears, let alone Lyra's, while her lawyer insists that it's inadmissible evidence, that Derek had goaded Kate into saying what she said and that it shouldn't be taken into account when the judge makes her decision. The judge makes no comment other than to threaten to have Kate removed from the courtroom if she doesn't sit back down and shut up, and her lawyer has to literally drag her back into her seat.

In the end, the judge dismisses them all for half an hour while she makes her decision, and when they're called back into the room Derek takes Stiles by the hand and leads him to sit with his parents before her. Derek holds Lyra this time, and Stiles rests a hand on Derek's leg beneath the table; everyone on this side of the bench holds their breath.

"Well," the judge begins, "I've reviewed the evidence. _All_ of it." This last said with a pointed look in Kate's direction. "And I've reached the only logical conclusion. Ms. Argent, you came here to make amends for the mistakes of your past, for abandoning your daughter not long after giving birth to her, and to prove that you return to Beacon Hills ready to be the mother that Lyra deserves. Mr. Hale, you're here to argue that Ms. Argent was an unfit mother before she left, and that she remains one to this day. As a mother myself, I have to admit that I have always been strongly of the opinion that a child is almost always better off with its mother - but, having listened to the recording provided by--"

Kate is suddenly on her feet again. "That recording is _bullshit!_ "

"Ms. Argent, you will be _silent._ " The look the judge gives her is so cold it could probably freeze hell, and Kate resumes her seat without another word. "Having listened to the recording, and seen Ms. Argent's reaction to it, it seems clear that while Ms. Argent is guilty of the crimes alleged by Mr. Hale, they are not the crimes that Ms. Argent claims to wish to atone for. Therefore, I have no choice but to rule against her. The arrangements with regard to Lyra Hale remain as they are: full custody stays with Mr. Hale's parents until he turns eighteen, at which time that custody transfers to Mr. Hale himself. Any and all access is denied to Ms. Argent at Mr. Hale's discretion; if he decides to grant access, it is to be supervised by Mr. Hale or a trusted family member _and_ a social worker until Lyra turns eighteen, which is _not_ at Mr. Hale's discretion. That's all."

Derek doesn't spare a single glance for Kate as her lawyer all but drags her out of the courthouse, too busy pulling both Stiles and Lyra close; his eyes sting suspiciously, but as of this moment, he couldn't give less of a fuck about the fact that he's crying in a courthouse. Lyra is _his_ and Kate can't touch her; that's all that matters. 

Stiles has just enough time to see his dad's friend tactfully drawing Mr. and Mrs. Hale into a conversation before he's screwing his eyes shut and hugging Derek back just as fiercely as he's being hugged. "You did it," he whispers. "You did it, Derek, I'm so proud of you, I _love_ you."

"We did it," Derek says, then the rest of Stiles's words sink in, and he pulls back to look at Stiles with wide eyes. "What - you do?" 

"Of course I do," Stiles says with a breathless smile. "You and Lyra, you're my family."

Derek's grin widens. "We love you, too." 

Stiles pulls Derek into a soft kiss. "I know," he murmurs.

"Come on, boys," Mrs. Hale says, sounding fond. "Celebratory breakfast, on us."

Derek can't wipe the smile off his face even through the kiss, and when he and Stiles turn to follow Derek's mom, he takes Stiles's hand in his, holding on like he's never gonna let go. 

He certainly doesn't plan to. 


End file.
